iGet a Degree
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: iCarly has ended, but does that mean the end of Seddie? Psh, yeah right. Follow Sam, Freddie, and the rest of the iCarly gang through their life after iCarly.


SPOV

Where did the time go? I remember just the other day I was worrying about starting the eleventh grade, and now? Now comes the hardest part.

Here I am at the party of the year and instead of drowning myself in the obviously spiked punch Carly was unwittingly serving, I find myself perched above it all watching the evening unfold from the landing of Carly's staircase.

I've never been one for change, that's no secret. What troubles me is that I've been preparing myself for this moment for the past four years, and now that it's finally here, all I want to do is crawl under a rock and die.

As the music continues to pound I think about how great our senior year really was. The last episode of iCarly wrapped tonight, emotionally at that. Carly, Freddie, and I all said our emotional goodbye's before we closed off the webcast for the last time. The two hour finale was chalked full of fan favourites… Heck we even did a Tech time with Freddie. The ratings hit a record breaking high which, if nothing else; shows our fans dedication to the show.

After we wrapped Carly threw herself into Spencer's unsuspecting arms knocking them both into the nearest beanbag chair as she cried. A deafening silence blanketed the room as we all stood there and watched Carly fall to pieces, her brother rubbing circles into her back as she cried her heart out. The worst part had to be that instead of consoling her; I shakily walked over to Freddie before promptly collapsing into his waiting arms as he guided us slowly to the floor. With misty eyes we watched Carly as slowly her sobs turned to whimpers, whimpers to hiccups, until finally she fell silent staring blankly at the studio wall that still managed to retain Spencer's hammer of death after all these years.

Freddie never released me from the backwards hug he was giving me, and I was leaning into him for all I was worth. He had become my rock over the course of our high school careers, and I needed him now more than ever. The reality of our situation was finally setting in. iCarly was _over_. Next week would come and go, people would carry on with their lives, mail would be delivered, tacos would be eaten, but Thursday nights, _our_ nights, would no longer be spent entertaining millions of viewers with our silly skits, pranks, and banter. Instead they would find another webcast to entertain themselves with until iCarly was all but forgotten.

As if that weren't bad enough, in two weeks time not only would we _not_ be preforming after Freddie faithfully skipped the one… Carly wouldn't be in the same state. It's not like New York and Seattle are a quick trip across town, you had to _fly_ to close the gap quickly. Otherwise enjoy hours and hours of driving through city traffic state by state to spend a few hours together before she had to head back to NYU. I really don't know how I am going to make it without her. She and Freddie have become the family I never had, and while I am so _so_ proud of her, I can't help but be a little sad she's leaving.

The music shifted slightly, and I noticed that all the couples started swaying to the tune of a new song, one of my favourite songs. As Demi began to sing I softly sang along, just enjoying the beauty of the lyrics and wondering how there always managed to be a song that described your life so perfectly regardless of the situation.

"_Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow, I don't know  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there.  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my Nighting-"

"Sam?"

I whipped around to find Freddie coming down from the studio, staring at me. I blushed sub-consciously, silently cursing myself for it.

"Freddie."

He smiled as he took a seat next to me on the landing, letting his feet dangle off the edge, as they swung in sync with my own. He sighed as he looked down at the festivities beneath us.

"I was wondering where you got to Benson, I was beginning to worry you skipped town and didn't take me with you."

Freddie laughed lightly and shifted himself slightly so that he was facing me, and I did the same. The laughter never reached his eyes though, and I knew he had stayed upstairs to say goodbye to the studio. We spent the better part of our teenage lives in that room, lifetime friendships were forged, relationships shattered, friendships tested, and lines crossed. We wouldn't have it any other way though, because no matter how well, or how poorly things may have gone they brought us here, to this moment and really that was all that mattered.

"Just had some loose ends to tie up" Nodding I shifted my gaze back out to the floor.

"I can't believe she's really going," I said softly, mostly to myself but I knew he heard me nonetheless when he scooted a little bit closer to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. I don't remember when it happened but somewhere over the course of the last year Freddie and I had become very touchy feely, but it is one of those things we never talk about.

"I know, it will be so weird not having her right across the hall. Whoever will feed you…" He trailed off then, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Sending him a pointed look I nudged him gently.

"I don't know, but I hope you don't expect to have any money for the next four years…" Inexplicably Freddie grinned like a fool.

Standing he extended a hand which I gladly took.

"We should probably head down there, Carly will eventually notice we're missing."

With a sigh I released his hand and followed him down into the sea of drunken graduates. Freddie made a beeline for the kitchen, as I shoved person after person out of our way. He reached into the fridge and emerged with the package he had arrived with earlier that day, wordlessly handing it to me.

I looked from the package to his face, back to the package. Excitement was radiating from Freddie, and the boy was contagious as I eagerly dug into the packaging. I gasped as I finished unwrapping the glorious snack… Canadian Fat Cakes. _Canadian_. Fat. Cakes.

I tore through the package in seconds only briefly pausing to give a certain nub a quick hug before devouring the case in a few glorious seconds. Freddie said nothing as he watched me, I figure years of watching me eat has hardened him towards my, *cough* eating habits.

"Thanks Fredlumps." Nudging him I headed out onto the dance floor for the last few songs, hoping Carly would believe that I was out here the whole time, Freddie closely in tow.

Carly had created a special mix for the night, and as _Titanium_ wound down, Justin Bieber's _Beauty and a Beat_ began to pound through the loud speakers. Freddie and I started dancing erratically to the beat fitting right in with the mob people around us. Glancing at Freddie I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of, well him. His button-up polo was un-tucked, his face flushed, looking entirely disheveled with the exception of his hair, which remained perfectly styled.

Noticing my stare Freddie began examining himself for the source of my laughter. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he shot me a questioning look, but the laughter in his eyes was unmistakable. Slowly I moved towards him as the song came to an abrupt end, Carly's voice echoing across the apartment.

"Alright ladies and gents, last call! Ladies, grab your man and get ready, this one's a slow song!" Excitedly she jumped off the D.J.'s booth and taking Nate's waiting hand lead him out onto the dance floor. Turning back to Freddie I reached up and ruffled his hair despite his protests. When I was sure I'd ruined his perfectly styled du I stepped back to admire my handiwork. Freddie looked much better now, but there were still a few hairs out of place. Standing on the toes of my converse I brushed the last strands back into place. Freddie had stopped whining and complacently waited for me to finish before smirking that quirky smirk of his.

"You could have just said you didn't like my hair…" He teased. Blushing lightly I smacked his arm causing him to laugh. As the next song started to play I became acutely aware of my surroundings.

The dance floor portion of the living room had cleared out leaving a few select couples to dance to the last song of the night. Carly's words echoing in my ears _"this one's a slow song!"_ A slow song; perfect.

"_Ohh...Ohhh...uh..._

Lately I've been thinkin',  
Thinkin' bout what we had,  
I know it was hard,  
It was all that we knew, yeah"

Shoot. Of all the slow songs she could of chosen, she would choose this one. A quick glance at Freddie proved that he too had noticed our situation, looking to me for our next move. Then, in a very un-Sam-like manner, I froze. We couldn't just walk off the floor, the song had started and everyone would see us, and I'm not really up for the harassment that will bring. I couldn't very well wrap myself around the nub and start dancing either, who knows how he'll react? Not a situation I wanted to find myself in. I wonder if I just stand here until the song is over if anyone will notice-

My brainstorming was interrupted when I felt two hands on my waist, guiding me towards a warm body that smelled lightly of cinnamon. I released a breath I'd forgotten I was holding as I wrapped my arms around Freddie's neck, relaxing into his embrace.

"Thanks, nub." I muttered, an unseen smile gracing my face

"Anytime, Princess." Even though I couldn't see him, I could _feel_ the smirk plastered across his face.

…

"Thanks for coming guys, it's been a blast!" As Carly said her finally goodbyes, she shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

"Well that was fun" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You had fun." Carly told me, her gaze boring into me with a knowing smile plastered on her face. I nodded lightly as I let my hair fall around my face hoping to cover the light blush invading my features.

A comfortable silence fell over the former iCarly trio as we began the monumental task of cleaning up the disaster that was once Carly's apartment. An hour and a half later we were finished, the only witness to our crime was the five heaping trash bags we'd managed to collect. Psh, and Carly says I make a mess.

After we hauled those out to the dumpsters behind Bushwell, amidst Lubert's desperate pleas to "keep his lobby clean", we settled back down into the couch and turned on the TV to watch the season finale of _Celebrities Underwater_. I'd never really liked this show but Freddie did, so we all ended up watching it together. As the seasons went on we found ourselves growing more and more attached to the show, and before you knew it we were all hooked. It had become something of a ritual, every Saturday night at 9:30 we would all gather around the Shay's TV and watch D-list actors attempt to drown themselves for another shot at fame and fortune. Which, if you really think about it, is pretty pathetic.

After the episode had finished and we celebrated Lindsay Lohan's victory we all fell into a sullen state as we realized that this was the last time we would be doing this. Clearing her throat Carly stuck up small talk, which we ran with well into the night.

…

We must have dozed off somewhere between Carly's incessant rambling about Nate and talk of one last "Wake Up Spencer", because the familiar stiffness in my legs was the couch's parting gift to all those who dare to sleep on it. I shifted slightly and froze as I began to take in my surroundings. The former iCarly trio was sprawled across the largest of the Shay sofas, Carly at one end, Freddie at the other, and myself in the middle. So far, everything looked fairly normal. Carly was snuggled up with a pillow, while Freddie simply tilted his head back to rest against the couch, sleeping peacefully. I had managed to end up with my feet pressed against the back of the couch behind Carly's sleeping form, while my head rested on Freddie's shoulder, my back resting against his side. His arm was around my stomach, holding me tightly to him.

I felt Carly start to stir, and watched helplessly as she slowly lifted herself off the couch and started to make her way upstairs. Even her semi-conscious mind knew that she couldn't be seen until she'd freshened up. I was secretly glad though because not only does Carly have wicked morning breath, I so didn't need her seeing Freddie and I like this.

As Carly reached the landing however her body suddenly jerked upright, all traces of sleep leaving her in that moment. She raced back down the stairs, with a _wicked _gleam in her eyes. I inwardly groaned, I'd seen that look before and it meant nothing good. I'd been so close!

…..

Alrighty my dears, there is chapter 1! Hopefully you are enjoying this story thus far? Yes? YAY! Ok, so you see that review box under my rant here? I know you see it! Let's use it :) I'll see you lovelies soon with chapter two!

xxx


End file.
